


From PSU with Love

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screed receives a present on Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From PSU with Love

**Author's Note:**

> The PSU (Pennsylvania State University) servers host the FORKNI-L mailing list. There is a running joke in the Forever Knight mailing list community that the listservs are actually operated by hamsters (traditionally misspelled as “hampsters”) running in little cages.
> 
> “From PSU with Love” was posted to FORKNI-L on 10 May 2015, which coincidentally was Mother’s Day, hence the reference in the story.

“Some moodge dropped this off ’ere,” said Screed indignantly. “I en’t no bleedin’ muvver.” 

Vachon looked at the cardboard box the carouche was holding out. It had holes punched in the lid, and a bow on top. 

“I en’t even _ever_ brought anyfink over!” Screed continued. “I lick my plate proper, I do. Leastways if not, ooever dropped this off might at least uv done so on Farver’s Day!” 

Carefully, Vachon levered up the tape on one side and peeked inside. 

“Not even a nice juicy ratsy to set me zoobies into,” said Screed. “Just a couple of bloody ’ampster-wampsters!”

**Author's Note:**

> “From PSU with Love” was inspired by the repeated failure of the PSU listserv to post Part One of [“Out of the Night that Covers Me”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3819289), which elicited the author's comment that PSU should just feed the hampsters to Screed ... and then produced this story.


End file.
